Saving Sarah
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: When Detective Amanda Rollins discovers that her daughter Sarah has leukemia, she's forced to ask her ex-husband, Trent, a shady ex-con, for a bone marrow donation that could save her child's life. But Trent isn't going to give it up easily, and Amanda finds herself drawn further and further into the dangerous world of her ex in hopes of Saving 7 year old Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

-6 Years ago.-

Amanda grabbed her daughter Sarah from her pink trimmed crib "Where have you been?" She asked as she looked at her husband, covered in blood, and angry.

"Don't worry about it." Trent said shaking his fists.

"Why do you have blood all over you?" Amanda asked nervously as she rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms as she cried.

"Dammit, doesn't she ever shut up?" Trent said as he paced the room, rubbing his temples as he tried to think of a plan.

"Trent, please tell me what happened?" Amanda begged.

"Listen, if the police come, and I'm sure they will...you need to tell them I was here with you, all night, got it?" Trent asked.

"But why, why would they be coming?" Amanda asked as she layed Sarah back in her crib.

"Come on." Trent said jerking Amanda out of Sarah's room by her arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Amanda said as he pulled her into the bathroom.

"Listen, I got in a fight..the guy well..he fell and hit his head on a curb, he's dead." Trent explained as he took off his bloody shirt, and jeans.

"Oh my god, you killed someone?" Amanda said in shock.

"It was an accident." Trent explained as he got in the shower.

"Then why do you need me to cover for you, why are you so scared." Amanda wondered.

"Why do you ask so many questions dammit." Trent asked.

"I'm gonna go check on Sarah." Amanda said slipping away from her husband.

"Hey, Amanda ...we need to get our story's straight." Trent yelled from the shower.

"Shh..shh..shh, mommy's got you." Amanda said as she pulled Sarah close to her, and covered her in a soft pink blanket.

"Amanda, are you listening?" Trent asked as he continued to tell her the cover story, and wash himself. Amanda grabbed Sarah's diaper bag, and a small bag of clothes for herself, then she grabbed the only set of keys for the car.

"Oh god, oh god.." Amanda said as she ran to the car holding onto tiny little Sarah. She got in the car, still holding onto Sarah, she didn't even have time to put her in her car seat, she saw her husband running after them, her heart pounded and she put the key in the ignition. "Come on.." She said as she tried to start the car.

"You can't leave me, Amanda...not with our daughter, Amanda." Trent was yelling to Amanda. Trent was now beside the car, banging on the window, Amanda was a bout to give up, then suddenly the ignition turned over, and Amanda sped away, leaving Trent to face the consequences of his actions, and taking their Daughter away from him.

-Present Time-

"Amanda, Amanda?" Liv called out as Amanda stared at her desk.

"Oh..yea, sorry about that." Amanda said snapping back into reality.

"Daydreaming?" Liv asked playfully.

"I wish.." Amanda replied back.

"Well we just caught a new case, Victim's at the hospital, do you wanna go with?"

"Yea, let me just call Sarah's sitter, tell her I'll be late." Amanda replied.

"Alright..I'm gonna go grab my coat." Liv replied as she walked over and grabbed her black leather coat.

"Hey, Maria..it's Amanda, can you watch Sarah a little later tonight? Got a Vic we need to talk to." Amanda explained.

"Why of course, Sarah's being a little Angel, do you want to talk to her real quick?" Maria asked.

"Sure, but only for a minute." Amanda said.

"Hi mommy" Sarah said in a precious voice.

"Hi sweetie, me and Aunt Liv gotta work a little later tonight, you be good for Maria, okay?" Amanda asked.

"Okay mommy I will." Sarah replied.

"Okay, when I get home I'll come in and give you kisses, I love you sweetheart." Amanda said hurrying the conversation.

"I love you too mommy, bye." Sarah said as she hung up the phone.

"Ready?" Liv asked.

"Yep, let's go." Amanda said following Liv out.

"So hows things with Brian?" Amanda asked Liv as they walked into the hospital.

"There going great, what about you? Anyone special in your life now a days?" Liv asked.

"Nope, just me and Sarah, and I'm perfectly fine with that." Amanda replied.

"Good for you, I need to come by and see little Sarah soon, I haven't seen her in about two weeks." Liv said.

"Oh yea, she misses her Aunt Liv." Amanda replied with a smile.

"Do you want to question her, or me?" Liv asked as they reached the hospital room with the Vic inside.

"You go ahead, your always better with Vic's then me." Amanda said with a smile.

*Knock, Knock* "Special Victims." Liv spoke as she and Amanda flashed their badges.

"Can you tell us your name?" Liv asked.

"My name's K-Karen." The older dark-haired woman spoke.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Liv asked as she set beside Karen on the bed.

"I was walking home, and he-he came up behind me..he had a knife..I tried to screm..but, but.." Karen started sobbing as she touched her throat where it had been cut barely by the knife.

"It's okay, take your time." Liv spoke softly.

"He put his hand over my mouth, and dragged me to the alley, he-he raped me, and then just..just left me there." Karen said as she cried.

"Your doing great, Karen." Liv said in a comforting voice. "Now, did you see what the guy looked like?" Liv asked.

"No, No..he grabbed me from behind, so I didn't see his face." Karen said shaking her head.

"Well, hopefully he left some DNA, and we'll get a match, and arrest this sick creep." Liv said as she wrote down some notes in her notepad.

"Let's go, Amanda." Liv said as they took the bags of Evidence and left.

"Gosh, it never really gets easier, does it?" Amanda asked.

"Nope, It never does, what do you say we drop this off, then go grab some food, it's only eight, maybe we'll be there in time so I can see Sarah for a bit." Liv said.

"That sounds great, and yea she hasn't been going to sleep as early, so she probably is still up." Amanda replied shaking her head with a smile.

-20 minutes later, Amanda's place.-

"Hey, Maria, thanks for watching Sarah for me." Amanda said as she entered the house.

"Oh, no problem ." Maria replied.

"Liv, you've met Maria haven't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, we have met before, how are you, Maria?" Olivia asked as Amanda slipped off to check on Sarah.

"Hey baby, your still awake, huh?" Amanda asked as she opened Sarah's door.

"Yea mommy, my head hurts." Sarah said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby..I think you might have a headache, let me go get you some medicine, Aunt Liv is here, do you want to go see her?" Amanda asked her daughter.

"Yea!" Sarah said springing out of bed in her princess night-gown.

"Aunt Liv, Aunt Liv." Sarah said running down the hallway.

"Hey sweetheart!"Liv said with her arms spread out for a hug.

"Hey Aunt Liv." Sarah said as she ran into her arms and gave her a hug.

"How have you been?" Liv asked as she knelt beside Sarah.

"My head hurts." Sarah said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Yea, I think she may have a headache, here ya go baby." Amanda said handing Sarah a spoonful of orange children's medicine. "Drink it all baby." Amanda added seeing her daughters crinkled face as she tasted the medicine.

"That was nasty mommy." Sarah said sticking her tongue out.

"Yea baby, I'm sorry, but it will help your head." Amanda said. "Ready for bed, now sweetheart?" Amanda asked her daughter as she held out her hands to pick her up.

"Okay mommy, will you read me a story though?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I will baby, say goodnight to Aunt Liv." Amanda said holding her over to Liv.

"Goodnight sweetie, hope you feel better." Liv said giving her a hug, and then a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Aunt Liv." Sarah spoke sweetly followed by a yawn.

"I'll be right back." Amanda said to Liv.

"Take your time." Liv said with a smile and a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda rolled over, and opened her eyes "5:18." she mumbled out loud as she pulled the cover back over her face. "I can sleep in a little longer." she though to herself.

"Mommy." Sarah asked as she walked into Amanda's bedroom, holding her head.

"Sarah, its early baby." Amanda said not pulling the covers off to see that her daughter was in pain.

"Mommy, my head still hurts, it hurts bad mommy." Sarah let out as warm tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh, mommy's sorry..come on let's go get you some medicine." Amanda said to her daughter as she stumbled out of bed, half asleep. "Alright let's see here." Amanda said as she read the back of the bottle, and counted in her head. "dang it." Amanda mumbled under her breath. "Does it hurt really, really bad?" Amanda asked her daughter, seeing she couldn't take anymore of her medicine again until later that day.

"Yes mommy..it does." Sarah cried out as she buried her face into her mother's stomach, soaking it with tears.

"Well...let's take you to the hospital, this isn't normal to have a headache this long." Amanda said holding onto her little girl.

"Okay..mommy." Sarah said through her sniffles.

"Let me go get some clothes on, and then we'll go." Amanda said running to her room, pulling on her black yoga pants, and light blue long-sleeved tee, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and grabbed her wallet and keys. "Come on baby." Amanda said grabbing her daughter's hand, and handing her, her little pink jacket. "Put this on baby." Amanda said before they left her apartment.

-Hospital-

"Hi, my daughter's in a lot of pain right now, her head's been hurting all day, I gave her some children's medicine, but it only helped for a few hours." Amanda said to the nurse at the reception desk, as she held her daughter in her arms.

"How old is she, ma'am." The nurse asked.

"She's 6." Amanda replied while she rubbed her daughter's back.

"Okay, we'll take her to pediatric's ward, now." The nurse exclaimed, handing Amanda a stack of papers to fill out "follow me." she explained as she walked them down the halls of the hospital.

"Thanks." Amanda said as the nurse pointed to their examination room.

"Hope she gets to feeling better." The nurse replied. Amanda just nodded her head and gave her a smile.

"Here you go baby." Amanda said laying her daughter down on the bed."And here's hello kitty." Amanda added handing her, her stuffed hello kitty doll.

"Thanks mommy." Sarah replied as she squeezed her stuffed animal.

"Love you sweetie, mommy's gotta call work real quick." Amanda replied as she rubbed her daughter's hand.

"Hi, Cap." Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda? are you okay, it's early." Cragen asked.

"Yea, i'm okay..I guess..Sarah's head's been hurting, I'm at the hospital with her now." Amanda explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Cragen said sympathetically.

"Thanks Cap. I don't think I'll be in at work today, sorry." Amanda spoke.

"It's more than okay, you just get little Sarah feeling better, tell her Uncle Don loves her." Cragen spoke.

"I will, thanks Don." She spoke into her cell phone, before hanging it up.

"Hi, I'm ,how are we feeling today?" He asked as he pulled out his stethoscope, and began checking her heart rate.

"She's been better." Amanda chimed in.

"Can you tell me where exactly it hurts?" asked. Sarah just pointed to her head.

"Mom, any other symptoms?" asked.

"Well, she's had about three other headaches in the last couple of weeks, I gave her medicine though, and she was okay." Amanda explained.

"So, no fevers,easy bruising or bleeding, fatigue?" He asked as he ran a thermometer across Sarah's forehead. "Well, she has a slight fever." He added.

"No, no other symptoms." She explained.

"Well, that's good to hear, I would like to run a few tests, take some blood, and then we'll get back to you shortly." He said as he walked out the door, and a nurse came in.

"Alright sweetie, we're gonna have to poke you, but It won't hurt, I promise." The nurse lied. "Can I see your arm, sweetie?" She asked, Sarah obliged, laying her arm out for the nurse. "Alright...1...2..and done!" The nurse said as she pushed the needle into Sarah's skin, then quickly drew the viles of blood she needed. "You did great sweetheart, now, let me see about getting you something to help with your headache, okay?" The nurse said with a smile as she left.

"You did great baby, your mommy's little angel, you know that?" Amanda asked as she layed beside her daughter on the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. Sarah just nodded her head. "I love you baby, your gonna be okay." Amanda added as she kissed Sarah's forehead.

_**A/N: Glad to see y'all like it so far, thanks for the reviews! How about MARISKA GETTING HER STAR TODAY?! :) Sorry, just really happy for her!**_


End file.
